Always There
by TheDodger55
Summary: Nina is gone. Her friends are upset. This is probably one onf my bad summaries. But I hope you enjoy. See how they cope with her leaving.


**A/N: I got this idea while watching Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. The song "Always There" came up and it reminded me of the Anubis gang (mostly Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia) It also reminded me of one of my other stories called "Goodbye May Seem Forever" or something of that sort and I'm seeing this as a little sequel to it. Interpret as you like. So this is basically revolving around the four teens listed above and how they're coping with Nina's leaving.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Disney.**

Fabian sat by his window playing chords on his guitar. He stayed in his room for the rest of the day after Nina left. As nightfall came along, he noticed the full moon shine in the sky surrounded by billions of stars. He knew she was up there somewhere in that plane of hers, probably looming over the ocean by now. He put down his guitar and sat down by the frame and put his arms on the windowsill and looked up at the night sky. There, he began to think. He thought of how close he and Nina have gotten and how close she's gotten with the others, as well. Then, he thought about Sibuna, how it was like a mini family. They were always there for each other.

_Always there to warm you in the winter_

_Always there with shelter from the rain_

_Always there to catch you when you're falling_

_Always there to stand you up again_

_Family..._

He remembered how he put his jacket on Nina that one night when they almost got caught by Victor in the attic and then he remembered how Patricia let Amber sleep in her and Mara's room when there was a big thunder and lightning storm. He remembered when Nina quit Sibuna after the pressure was too overwhelming for her but he did his best to help her to stand her ground, but after a little motivation and a statemant of truth, Nina rejoined, just like he hoped she would.

_By your side in seconds if you ask it_

_Arms out wide to welcome you to stay_

_Near enough to listen to your heart's song_

_Always there to help you on your way_

_Family..._

_(Family)_

_Family..._

Nina looked down from her window seat on the airplane and then, she began to think the same as Fabian. They were always by each other's side while the mystery was still in action. Fabian was the one who formally welcomed her into the house in the first place and soon others began to join him as well which made Nina's time there easier. As they all got to know her better, they saw that there was more to her than just being American and she also saw that they were more than just Britains. But, she mostly thought about Fabian, after all, he was the first to work with her throughout the whole mystery and he's helped her a lot to finding her place in that house. So, to her, he was one of the closest things that came to a family... like a brother.

_What is a family?_

_Caring and devoted hearts_

_With endless love to share_

_Love that'll follow you everywhere_

Patricia strolled around the dining room thinking the same as her two friends. Questioning herself with questions she obviously knew the answers to. She saw how her housemates acted and right then, knew she was right all along. She saw Amber put her hand on the chair Nina would sit at during the meals. Amber was one of Nina's closest friends so she knew how she must be feeling. Patricia put her hand on Amber's shoulder and they both looked out into space as they stared at that one chair.

_Always there to welcome you in winter_

_(What is a family?)_

_Arms out wide to welcome you to stay_

_(Right by your side)_

_Near enough to listen to your heart's song_

_Always there to help you on your way_

_Family _

_(Always there)_

_Family_

_Family..._

Fabian sighed as he looked out his window and put his chin on his hands while up in the sky, Nina looked down at the ground and began to ask the question that patricia asked herself. Patricia looked out the dining room window and straight up at the moon. She thought that she wasn't welcoming the first time Nina first came in, but soon welcomed her with open arms and soon saw that no matter what happened, she was always right by her side. Amber stood next to Patricia and looked in the same direction as her and remembered how she and Nina had many things in common which is probably why they became fast friends. The Sibuna gang always helped each other whether one was going crazy because of the mystery or whatever, they always helped them get back on track and on their way.

No matter how differennt their thoughts may have been, they all thought of the same word: Family.

**A/N: Yep... pretty sad. But what you all think is what matters! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
